New Year New Yuu
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: Spending a night in on New Years Eve was supposed to be just Allen and Tim, but when a third joins the party, it's less than quiet.


**Happy New Year Everybody! Here' to 2019! May it bring you all much happiness and success! (And good -Man updates that don't torture our souls)**

* * *

Allen Walker sighed as he stared out the window of his flat. The snow was falling slowly, blanketing the whole street in soft white. He hoped the patrons in the bar kept off the roads, lest his new year begin with honking and screaming and screeching.

He was very grateful that the owner had a very strict no drinking and diving policy.

He took a bigger swig of his beer, sighing and letting his head hit the top of the couch. He'd had an eventful few days. Between running from one job to the other and needing to help Lenalee plan a Christmas party then make accommodations for Cross' surprise trip, he was thoroughly wiped and wasn't up for partying on New Year's Eve.

That, and the scare Tim gave him two days before meant he was more concerned with being with his oldest friend on New Years Eve.

As if on cue, Tim came up to him, tail wagging and chin on Allen's thigh. Allen smiled, scratching the Gold Retriever behind his ears. No matter where Allen moved too in the country or what he was doing, Tim was the only constant in his life. The dog was always there for him, greeting him, tail wagging, tongue panting, ever since he was a puppy.

Allen honestly didn't know what he'd do without him.

He kind of wished he had gone to the New Years Eve party. His birthday was an absolute blast, with Lenalee and Lavi keeping it a surprise until the last minute. Kanda had surprised him most, showing up with a scowl on his face and standing off to the side during the gift exchange. Through most of the night, he simply nursed his beer, walked around, and avoided conversation. It wasn't until he made to leave did he pull Allen behind the Christmas tree, away from everyone else, and brought the young man in for a kiss.

He muttered a few words to Allen, words the young man didn't hear because he was too in shock to hear, and then left. It was then Allen became aware that he was unconsciously rubbing his fingers over his lips. In fairness, it had been the only thing on his mind for four days and it was beginning to consume him.

There had never been any sign from Kanda to suggest that he might be the slightest bit interested in Allen. Their three years had been filled with snappy comebacks, short remarks, and even physical fights. Nothing to suggest that Kanda was at all interested in men let alone him.

It wasn't like Allen was entirely disappointed; Kanda was attractive, and built. He was a focused person, finishing every task he put him mind too. True, it wasn't the sharpest mind, and it was far too easy for Allen to clean him out of poker winnings, but he was at least damn honest. He never beat around the bush, and never seemed overburdened by things. It made Allen more than a little envious.

"Oi! Moyashi!"

Allen jumped clear out of his skin at the voice. Tim seemed surprised too, only now barking at the newcomer.

"Kanda!?" Allen announced, turning the volume down low as he saw Kanda enter his living room, kicking off snow and slush, "how'd you get up here?"

"Your landlady let me in," Kanda told him, "she recognized my from my other visits."

"Ah… right…" he felt awkwardness set in, "um…"

"Down, Timcanpy."

Kanda had always been good with Allen's aging dog. Allen strongly suspected that Tim was one of the only reasons Kanda willingly came over to his tiny apartment.

"Here's some wine Lenalee wanted to give you," Kanda held out the bottle, "I think it's white?"

"Oh! I should thank her…" he looked from the bottle to the young man, "you want a glass?"

"Sure…"

Allen was usually never one for strict rules, usually letting people come and go as they pleased, giving them food and drink, putting on movies or music. Kanda took up his usual seat on the couch, looking to the t.v. with people celebrating and screaming.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Allen asked, pouring him and Kanda a glass each.

"I was," Kanda told him, "too many people there."

"Didn't bug you at Christmas," Allen commented, handing Kanda a glass.

"I left early then too, remember."

"Oh… right."

The wine, Allen decided, was very good. If he had been interested in getting drunk with his friends, this wouldn't be a bad wine to do it with. He looked to Kanda; the young man was sipping his glass calmly, not someone Allen would get drunk with. They lapsed into silence then. Allen sat on the other edge of the couch, watching Kanda play with Tim's floppy ears. It was weird, seeing someone so stoic fool around with a Golden Retriever's ears, but it was also kind of heart-warming at the same time.

"What are you doing here alone?"

Allen swallowed the mouthful he had, really wishing Kanda could've just let him enjoy the silence.

"I'm tired," Allen admitted, "think I'll wait it out here, count to midnight, and crash."

"You don't need to do everything for everyone, you know," Kanda informed him, Allen's eyes narrowing at the comment.

"It's not like it's a lot," Allen snapped, "and I like to help people. It's _nice_."

"You're running yourself into the ground, idiot."

Allen bristled at the comment.

"Excuse me for being a good friend."

The silence was now uncomfortable, Allen choosing to focus on his glass of wine for a moment more so that he might calm down enough to ask his next nagging question.

"So, aside from calling me an idiot," Allen grumbled, "why are you here?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well I did ask."

Kanda deliberately ignored the question, scratching Tim's head for a moment longer.

"How's Timcanpy?"

The one question Allen didn't want to talk about.

"How'd you hear?"

"How do we hear anything?" Kanda snapped, "Lavi told me."

"Right," Allen groaned, wishing he hadn't called Lavi for a ride, "Tim's… fine."

"Yeah?"

Allen watched as Kanda scratched the dog's ears, Tim leaning into the young man's hand. Much different then the dog that wouldn't eat anything and threw up what he did eat.

"I… probably have one more year with him."

It was the first time Allen had really told someone. He kept composed, wondering why Kanda of all people was the person he was telling. Lenalee had told him time and time again that the young man was a great listener, a fact of which Allen was rather skeptical.

Until now, that is.

"Vet said I was lucky to have him this long," Allen mumbled, "he's eleven now. I guess I never thought of what happens after…" he couldn't even say the words.

"He's old," Kanda commented, "it happens."

"Doesn't mean I want it too."

"No one wants it too."

The dog seemed not to care for their conversations as he looked from one to the other before returning to Kanda's ear-scratches.

"No one wants to lose Timcanpy," Kanda told him, "but he's getting old. You gave him a good life."

"Yeah, right," Allen laughed, "dragging him from home to home, never giving him a stable place…"

"You did what you could."

Now the dog made over to Allen, clearly aware of the young man's heavy heart.

"Timcanpy knows you did everything for him," Kanda commented, "that's all he needs to know."

Tim sat in front of Allen, his big eyes looking up at the young man and one paw on Allen's thigh.

"Lenalee was right," Allen mumbled, "you actually _are_ a good listener."

"Only for the people I like—"

Both heads turned to look at Kanda, Tim seeming in as much shock as Kanda who just realized what came out of his mouth.

"Pardon!?"

"Nothing."

"Kanda—"

"I said drop it!"

"Is _that_ why you kissed me!?"

"Why _else_ would someone kiss another person!"

"Kanda!"

"I'm leaving!"

Kanda stood, his exit blocked by Tim's pressing nose.

"Oh no!"

Kanda leaned back as Allen was suddenly in his face, leaning towards the young man.

"I'm not letting up until _you_ say you like me!"

"Why do you need to hear me say it?"

"Kanda—"

"Can't just knowing it be enough?"

"No."

Kanda finally looked to Allen

"Knowing isn't enough for me," Allen told him, "not when I don't know."

"Fine."

Allen waited for a moment longer, watching as Kanda formulated his words.

"You… You don't _entirely_ piss me off."

"Kanda—"

"What!?" Kanda snapped, "do I look like a romantic to you!?"

Glowering, Allen glanced back to the T.V. noting the mere seconds they now had until the new year.

5… 4… 3… 2…

Kanda seemed stunned as lips pressed against his, Allen's eyes gently closed while everyone in other apartments and bars celebrated the new year.

"Happy New Year, Yuu…"

Kanda's expression softened at Allen's. Yes, he wasn't a romantic. Neither was Allen. The kiss was all Allen needed. For now at least.

"And Happy New Year Tim!" Allen announced, bending down to ruffle the dog's ruff, enjoying the excited panting on his face, "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Allen."

It was then Allen looked up from his dog to Kanda. The young man was sitting calmly, no longer stunned by Allen's surprise kiss.

"Allen? Not Moyashi?"

Kanda looked him up and down, his jaw tightening for a moment.

"No; just Allen for tonight. You can be Moyashi tomorrow."

"Do you mean the second or the first?" Allen teased.

"I mean, now, Moyashi."

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the kiss, but Allen just wanted to laugh at the nickname he'd despised for the past few years.

"On that note… I'm going to bed," Allen told him, "you're welcome to join."

"Sex? On the first—"

"You _can_ sleep in a bed with someone and not have sex with them," Allen rolled his eyes, "even someone you like."

"I thought Cross would've taught you differently."

"I watched too many stupid romantic comedies as a kid," Allen shrugged, walking backwards towards his bedroom, "but you're welcome to join… or sleep on the couch… or leave, but if you do that I want you to lock the door—"

"Fine!"

The grin on Allen's face was immoveable as Kanda stood and made to join him.

Allen slipped out of his jeans and shirt and slipped under the big fluffy duvet while Kanda made to do the same.

"Why is you room so damn cold?"

"Cheap apartment," Allen mumbled, snuggling closer, "but you're warm…"

A wine made them both look to the door. Tim stood in the doorway, his tail down and head deliberately looking away from the two of them.

"C'mere Tim!" Allen laughed, sitting up and patting his duvet.

"Oi! It'll get cramped!"

"I might have only one year left with him!" Allen told Kanda, laughing as his furry ball stepped up into bed with them, sniffing Allen's ace before Kanda's, "I'm making every minute count!"

" _Might,_ " Kanda emphasised, "he's as stubborn as you are. He'll outlive that prediction."

"You think so?"

Kanda looked over at Allen smooshing the face of the dog that now comfortably rested beside them.

"I know so."

Tim seemed to appreciate the comment, turning to look at the other young man in bed with Allen.

"Besides… you won't be alone… even when Tim goes."

Allen looked back to Kanda, the young man reaching to cover Allen's scared hand.

"You're not going to be alone, Allen."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Allen told him, "cause I'm gonna need someone then."

Kanda studied him for a moment, sinking back under the thick duvet.

"You should admit that more often."

"Maybe," Allen joined Kanda, head on the young man's chest, "but then where would you find your fun?"

"In the gym."

Allen snorted.

"You know, I don't think you're joking."

"I don't."

Allen smiled, snuggling closer to Kanda, feeling Tim fight for a spot closer to the two of them.

"Good," Allen murmured, "cause then you wouldn't be Yuu."

Allen felt his comfortable position become suddenly less comfortable.

"If you're going to make awful jokes about my name—"

"You've been doing it for three years," Allen pointed out, "my turn… at least in private."

" _Only_ in private then," Kanda conceded, "and the rabbit _doesn't_ hear about this!"

"Are you kidding?" Allen grinned, "how else do we hear anything?"

Allen really wished he couldn't smile at Kanda's one eye peeking at him. Smoothly, he lifted up to kiss him again, the second of what promised to be many kisses.

"Happy New Year, Yuu."

There wasn't any real anger in Kanda's face as he looked from Allen to the dog that was still watching the two of them. It was obvious that even he, in his stoic state, was happy in this moment.

"Yeah," Kanda sighed, "Happy New Year… Allen."


End file.
